


Ashes

by EvilMuffins



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Phantom Thief!Shiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Her Awakening only just a week before had been brutal.---A snapshot of Shiho's first trip into Mementos.





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/gifts).



“So,” Ann asked, playfully lifting Shiho’s gold plumed mask, “What do you think of the Metaverse so far, _Phoenix_?”

“It’s incredible…” she replied, eyes still glued out of the window, taking in the rails and misplaced subway tiles sprouting from the walls.

“You don’t find it spooky?” Makoto asked with a shudder, until Haru began to rub soothing little circles over her upper arm.

Shiho shook her head, peering over her shoulder into the backseat where the two sat with Futaba. “It feels like we’re in that anime…the one where those little girls ride in that Catbus thing.”

It was no surprise that Shiho couldn’t remember the title, Ann thought fondly, she had always been more interested in sports than staying indoors watching TV. Ann knew that it had been torture for her, being cooped up in the hospital for so many months, but she couldn’t have been prouder of how far Shiho had come.

“You holding up okay?” Ann asked, leaning on Shiho’s shoulder. It was probably a silly question to ask right then, seeing as how they had only just set out, yet to encounter any shadows.

Shiho rolled her eyes, finally turning her attention back toward her girlfriend. “I’ll be fine. We haven’t even had a chance to fight anything yet.”

Her Awakening only just a week before had been brutal, and Ann’s heart had clenched itself tightly in her chest at the sight of it, but in a way completely different way from how she had felt during everything else that had befallen Shiho up until then. It was raw, and feral, and Ann had never wanted to kiss the girl she loved more than in that moment.

Shiho’s recovery had come so far, and while she still suffered from aches and pains now and then, Ann still knew in her heart that Shiho was ready to fight alongside the team.

“Joker! Shadows up ahead!” Futaba called out from the back seat.

“Full speed ahead, I guess,” Akira smirked, slamming on the gas, affording Ann only seconds to brace her arm in front of the newest member of the Phantom Thieves.

“Oof!” Shiho groaned in surprise as the van collided with the roving black mass.

Ann giggled, hand still on Shiho’s shoulder, as the rest of the team began to pile out of the van. “Joker’s driving takes a little getting used to.”

“Seems like there’re a lot of things going on that are going to take some getting used to lately,” Shiho grinned, tugging up Ann’s mask as well, before bringing her in for a kiss.

 

 


End file.
